Gay or Not Gay
by loverofstuff1224
Summary: That is the question. Takes place between the first X-men and the second. There is a on going debate at the mansion that's been argued about for years. Just some idea that wouldn't come out of my head.


Hey first X-Men story! So basically there is finally an answer to the longest going debate in the mansion. Takes place after X-men 1 and before 2. Includes First Class. Sort of AU when Magneto, Raven, and Emma have all come to live and coexist at the mansion. So enjoy

Disclaimer: If I owned it the ending would've been different.

* * *

><p>"See! More evidence that chess is just one big gay innuendo." Sean paused the movie as Spock and Captain Kirk were playing the mentioned innuendo.<p>

"They're not gay!" Hank rolled his eyes at Alex's outburst, this debate had been going on forever.

"What are you guys talking about?" Scott looked up at his older brother and the rest of the occupants did.

"They so are, Raven back me up here please." Raven and Erik and some of the brotherhood rejoined the x-men finally finding some middle ground.

Raven who had just walked into the room spared a glance at the boys. "Do I even want to know?"

"There back on chess." Hank supplied from behind his book.

"They are gay Alex!" Raven sighed sick of trying to when the futile argument.

"No they are not." Alex crossed his arms resembling a child.

"Someone explain please?" Kitty asked from where she was positioned leaning on one of the sofas below Rogue. They ignored her.

"Just play the movie." Hank said trying not to strain something as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I'm so right." And before Alex could argue some more he played the movie and turned up the volume.

The film reached its end and they threw in the newer Star Trek. And as that film reached its end and Uhara kissed Spock and the teen girls sighed, Sean paused the movie again. "More evidence, there's Moira" He gestured to Uhara, "and Kirk is so jealous."

"Okay two things, one this thing is not the same, two Captain Kirk and Spock are not gay for each other!" Alex sighed exasperatedly from where he sat by Sean.

"First off yes it is totally similar, and two they are so."

"Will you two shut up!" Raven exclaimed and took turns glaring at both guys. "All four are gay!" Raven put up her hand to stop Alex's comment, "They may not be now, but they so were back then."

The room had a pause, and the new X-Men were just kind of scratching their heads and watched them like a tennis match going back and forth. Raven studied the screen.

"Well, ok Charles would be Kirk and Erik would be Spock so Moira doesn't fit into the puzzle." Now the kids figured out who they were arguing about they became slightly disturbed.

"You're talking about Magneto and the Professor?" Jean exclaimed loud enough to draw their attention.

"Duh, who did you think we were talking about?" Alex supplied, "Wait why?"

"Because," Raven rolled her eyes, "Spock doesn't show emotion and Charles when in his twenties would hit on every single girl."

"Lies!" Alex exclaimed. Beast had the urge to kill them all, the devil whose voice sounded like Magneto agreed, but the angel, who sounded like Charles, said that he shouldn't and something about morals.

"He stopped after the team got together and the school took shape, but oh god in college it was so bad. He had the worst pick-up line and the sad part is it worked probably fifty percent of the time." Raven smiled though remembering the good times.

"Wait you knew the professor when he was in college?" Scott asked and the four older mutants looked at him.

"Did no one tell you?" Scott gave a nod no and so did several other of the people, like Storm did also. Raven sighed, "I guessed it wasn't necessary, I'm basically Charles younger sister, we grew up together in this very house, and he took care of me." The kids were in shock; their enemy for the longest time resembled a sister to their leader.

"Back on topic, Charles knew how to flirt and had girls before Moira?" Sean asked, "Unbelievable where did he hide this information."

"Probably realized how embarrassing that line he used was and was not anxious to repeat it." Raven could tell what the next question would be. "No one tell him I told you, I remember this one time with this co-ed, just pretend one of Sean's eyes is a different color from the other."

Raven pulled gestured Sean to come join her behind the sofa. She morphed into a young Charles and walked back and then walked forward standing slightly behind Sean, "Heterochromia." And Sean who was expecting something different stared at her funnily. "Bartender a pint of beer and brandy." Sean wasn't about to respond so she continued "if you're wondering how I knew lucky guess."

The kids were in awe of the young Charles before them. The girls were mostly thinking along the lines of how adorable is he?

"Names, Xavier, Charles Xavier." She held out her hand and her and Sean shook hands.

"Sean."

"Heterochromia was in reference to your eyes which I have to say are stunning. One green, one blue. It's a mutation. It's a very groovy mutation. I've got news for you, Sean. You are a mutant." The whole room was in some sort of awe when Raven said this; it was hard to imagine the Professor being smooth and charming with ladies. Others just snorted and wondered if the Professor actually said groovy.

"Now this is the part where the girl said something about propositioning her, calling her deformed and then questioned his seduction technique." Raven then schooled her features back into 'seduction' mode. "I'll tell you in the morning. No, seriously, you mustn't knock it. Mutation took us from single-celled organisms to being the dominant form of reproductive life on this planet. Infinite forms of variation with each generation, all through mutation." Raven smiled and Sean felt very odd. "This is the part where the woman would fall into Charles arm, because not only is he smart, he just told her that she was unique, and to top it all off he is adorable." Raven smiled and changed back to her blue form.

The questions started.

"Oh my god was the Professor always that adorable?"

"He knew how to flirt and make it work?"

"Groovy? Did he actually say the word 'Groovy'?"

"The Professor had sex?"

The questions were coming at her from all angles, but Raven laughed internally at the last one. Then clapping was heard in the room. "I must say Mystique your impersonation was spot on."

Emma stopped leaning on the wall as she said this, "Thanks." Raven had the urge to roll her eyes, "but how would you know."

"Back then Charles didn't know how to keep telepaths out of his head; he was quite the charmer when he was younger."

Raven snorted, "Understatement, he charmed everyone I think it was the puppy dog look he pulled off so well, one look and he would have you under his command."

"Ha!" Everyone turned to Alex. "If Charles was so into girl's he couldn't have been into Erik."

Emma beat them all to the rebuttal. "Please those two are so gay for each other, you've seen them play chess right?" At this comment Hank groaned he may have to side with Magneto and kill them all for peace. "Not only that, but I wasn't even near you back then and could tell they were attached at the hip, did you ever see them leave each other's side and if they were apart, they weren't very far from each other?" even Alex couldn't think of a time.

"See!" Sean exclaimed and held out a hand for a high-five for Emma, she just raised an eyebrow. "Or not, but I was totally right! In your face Alex!"

"Wait you guys think they're gay as in love with each other?" Even Storm couldn't wrap her head around them and agreed with Logan's sentiment.

"Yes!"

"No!" The boys glared at each other.

"Look you guys missed when they first became 'best friends'" Raven air quoted. "They wouldn't leave each other and always were there when the other was in trouble." Sean nodded along, "Not to mention Charles always complimented Erik."

"That could all be added up to the fact that Erik was in a dark place because of Shaw and was always mean and grumpy."

"He isn't now?" Beast commented eyes turned on him as he finally spoke.

"Bozo, come on you have to agree with me here." Alex pleaded.

"Unfortunately I side with them, Erik and Charles will always love each other, also they could've had anyone they ever could want, and did they? No." With that Beast continued to read his book. Feeling like he forgot something, he lowered again and glared at Alex, "Don't call me bozo." Then continued to read.

"I hate you all." Alex states crossed his arms again and flopped on the back of the sofa.

"I don't believe it." Jean snorted. Raven sighed.

"Hey Emma can you play this memory in the others heads?" The telepath just nodded. Raven thought of the time Erik was trying to move the satellite dish and the Erik/Charles moment she witnessed that just proved that they were gay. Of course she wasn't supposed to be there and spied on them, but hey what protective younger sister wouldn't?

"Fine they are gay." Alex conceded, Sean whooped for joy, Beast sighed "finally", Raven smirked, and Emma muttered something about "epic gay love affair."

"Oh. My. God. Magneto was hot?"

"I have a feeling I should be insulted." The now old Magneto walked in and the room fell silent, but the older kids didn't care and Raven just smirked. Magneto noticed Raven and Emma's matching grins. "Never mind I have a feeling I would be safer not knowing."

"Charles, Erik you're back thank god." Beast said as the professor rolled into the room.

"Yes and apparently I missed something." Charles smiled with hints the younger version used to wear.

"Yes Charles we did, but we didn't miss Captain Kirk's jealousy." Magneto gestured to the screen, were the movie had been paused for a while now. "More evidence that the two are homosexual."

"Erik for the last time that simply is not true Captain Kirk is too much involved with women." Charles let out a sigh. "Picard is much better anyways."

"We both know that's a lie." Magneto stated as he and the Professor turned to leave the room. "Chess Charles?"

"Certainly."

* * *

><p>That's the end! Please review, flames, criticisms anything!<p> 


End file.
